Door
Info Doors are a type of flammable tile (locked doors are unaffected by fire; only unlocked doors burn). They can be found throughout the dungeon. They block the Hero/ine & enemy's field-of-view. There is an iron key for each locked door, at a given depth. Once the Hero/ine reaches , there will be hidden doors that are not initially revealed, and need to be Searched. Door designs change as the Hero/ine descends deeper into the dungeon. Hidden doors Sometimes, a door will not be initially revealed. Rooms of traps, flooded vaults, storage rooms, gardens and all locked rooms always have only one door, so don’t bother searching them. Finding hidden doors To find hidden doors, tap the Search button (the magnifying glass at the bottom-left corner). The searched cells (3x3, or more with a Ring of Detection) will be highlighted, and any hidden doors in the area will be revealed. A good strategy is to tap Search, take 3 steps, Search, & so on (or more steps, if your search zone is enhanced by a Ring of Detection). A Scroll of Magic Mapping does this for the entire depth, as well as revealing the layout. The edge of the map can be identified by trying to throw an object a cell, or two, beyond the wall. If the item does not get thrown, that is the edge of the map and there will be no hidden doors. Where to look for hidden doors Although they can be found everywhere, a common place is at dead ends, or curves in paths. If you find a dead end, or a wider part of a pathway, be sure to search! If you find a non-searched area with no doors, searching by walls near that area is suggested. Remember that there will never be any hidden doors at the first depth. Uses for doors * Doors can be used to perform surprise attacks on enemies. * You can also use them to help the enemies get lost while they try to find you. * Doors are also flammable, so if an enemy walks into a flaming door, they will take damage. Hidden doors probability When entering a new depth, the probability for a given door to be initially hidden is: Strategies A door is an important tile in many strategies. * You can use doors to strike with melee weapons beyond your Hero/ine's strength requirement. * The first attack on any enemy that passes through a door will be a surprise attack; therefore, the Hero/ine will receive 100 accuracy, and the Assassin will receive his damage boost. The Assassin’s surprise attack statistically deals ≈50 more damage. Thus, it is advised to lead enemies through a door, then attack them. ** For example, a Wraith, which usually has very high evasion & only 1 HP, can be slain very easily & quickly by surprise-attacking with a door, saving time & effort. * If the enemy dies in the doorway, the door will stay open, but every enemy will close the door after them, if they walk through it. Category:Dungeon tiles